<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when in amaranthine by radregeneration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940007">when in amaranthine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration'>radregeneration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age), Warden Fenris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative universe: fenris joins the wardens at vigils keep after tracking danarius to the arling of amaranthine. unexpectedly, he finds respect for the warden-commander, despite her being a mage, and friendship with his fellow wardens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ghostfacers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Warden-Commander listened to the Seneschal drawl about affairs on a small farm outside of Amaranthine. Her desk was covered in documents to read and sign, because apparently inviting new traders to the Keep and disposing of Antivan poisons led to more paperwork. </p><p>"Glowing blue? Not physically there? Runs from people? Varel, that's a Fade spirit. Not a ghost." </p><p>The Seneschal bristled, but continued on anyways, "Whatever it is, the farmers keep complaining to the lord who complains to me-" </p><p>"-who complains to the Commander of Grey, beloved Hero of Ferelden. We'll go take a look, Varel, long as you do my paperwork." </p><p>"Of course, Surana." </p><p>"You know how to sign for me." </p><p>// </p><p>"We're hunting a spirit? A ghost?" </p><p>"There's no such thing as ghosts, Oghren." </p><p>"Alistair said you saw ghosts in the alienage." </p><p>"Those weren't ghosts. They were echoes of victims of blood magic." </p><p>"And that's different from ghosts how?" </p><p>"Echoes are remnants of blood magic, the soul has moved on to the Fade at that point." </p><p>"What's souls got to do with ghosts?" </p><p>"Well- anyways, our resident ghost shows more signs of being a Fade spirit than anything mortal." </p><p>The other two Wardens, Anders and Nathaniel, trailed behind, not quite comfortable enough to have theological discussions with Commander Surana and her old friend, who frequently brought up being at the battle of Fort Drakon. They talked of places and people that, for the most part, held no significance to them. Redcliffe, Zevran, Caridin's Cross, Sten, Kinloch Hold, Loghain. Company was easy enough, though. Surana didn't ask many questions, but she was perceptive and had a special talent for finding perfect gifts, like kittens and letters from family. </p><p>The sun was almost set when Surana stopped in the middle of the road, in front of a little farmhouse. The homestead seemed deserted, likely was due to the Blight before being reclaimed. The Commander straightened her back and took a deep breath as she did before talking to officials and strangers, as if she needed to prove herself worthy of respect. Despite her titles and accomplishments, what people always saw first was an elven woman. And they quickly picked up that she was a mage as well. </p><p>She knocked on the door once, twice, before realizing she was investigating an alleged haunting. The owners may hear knocks on the door at all hours of the day, only to open it and see no one. Surana coughed, then called out, "Hello, it's Warden-Commander Surana. Here following up on the.. reported ghost sightings." </p><p>There was a sound of rustling behind closed doors, then a small crack and an eye visible through it. A gruff voice, Surana estimated it belonged to a middle-aged human man, possibly a dwarf, but with the accent it didn't seem likely, "They sent Wardens? We got ghosts, no darkspawn." </p><p>"With the Blight over, we take what work we get," Surana replied, tired of this explaining this, but she quickly added, "but no payment is necessary." </p><p>"You're investigating this outta the kindness of your heart?" The voice was skeptical, not that the Wardens could blame them. Not many generous souls giving handouts, let alone conducting paranormal investigations for free. </p><p>"Yes, mostly," she nodded. "And because I can't let things in my arling get out of hand." </p><p>"You're the arlessa?" Surana rolled her eyes at the shock. </p><p>"Uh huh, now can you let us in so we can discuss this ghost situation." </p><p>"Course, course, didn't realize the arlessa was coming over! Come in!" There was rustling behind the door then it opened, revealing, as Surana has estimated, a middle-aged human man, as well as two young children and a teenager who peeked out from behind a wall. </p><p>"Maybe you should start with being the arlessa next time," Anders joked quietly, so that the host wouldn't hear. The simple joke was a risk; Surana didn't seem to mind his sense of humor, but he'd never made a joke at her expense before this. </p><p>"I think something about the ears makes it hard for strangers to believe," she joked back, a small smirk betraying her amusement. She quickly schooled her expression into a neutral, professional one as she led the Wardens into the home. </p><p>"They don't know you're an elf with that silly little hat on," said Oghren gruffly as he took second place following. With haste, he made himself at home, finding a chair without the host seating them yet. The wooden frame creaked under the weight of the red steel armor, causing the host to look over the dwarf with a panicked expression. </p><p>"But the hat is silly," she replied as she made her way to stand next to the dwarf. Anders and Nathaniel were slow to follow, but found their places standing behind the Commander. "No one can take me seriously with it on." </p><p>"I'm taking you seriously, arlessa," said the host immediately, nodding his head at nothing in particular. He made a motion to the wall and the children slowly emerged from behind it. The host began to introduce himself, his children, and their haunting, "I am Laz Byrant, these are my sons, Herman and Samson, and my daughter, Jenelle." </p><p>The Commander nodded and introduced her party, "Commander of Grey, Nirvana Surana. These are Wardens Anders, Nathaniel Howe, and Oghren." She thought for a fews moments before asking, "What is the nature of your 'ghost?'" </p><p>"Erm, it's blue, bright blue. We see it in the barn at night sometimes, it scares the horses awake. When we try to see what's going on, it just walks through the wall! And I've heard whispering in another language." </p><p>"Do you know what language?" </p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure." </p><p>"It's not a ghost," the teenager, Jenelle, blurted out. When all eyes were on her, she looked away sheepishly, speaking quieter than before, "I mean, I don't think it is. I left a loaf of bread out before bed one night and it was gone in the morning. And I've noticed the dog's and horses' food missing. Meat and carrots. So whatever it is- whoever they are, they eat food." </p><p>Surana absorbed the new information. It was possible the spirit wasn't a spirit if it ate food, but the physical description fit a Fade spirit too well. She would need to see it herself to know what it was and how to deal with it, but it avoided people. Not that it would be a problem for her. Finally, she had decided on a plan of action, "Byrant, do you mind if we spend the night? If you have room to spare, of course." </p><p>"Yes, yes, we got a guest bedroom. And an old building for storage and the barn." </p><p>"I'll take the barn," Surana said immediately, then turned to the others, "You three sort out the rest." To the family, she said, "Try to stay out of the barn until morning. I'll come to you when the problem has been resolved." </p><p>The Wardens decided to stay in the storage building, keeping awake until the Commander called for them. </p><p>"I'm going to hide out in vulture form and hope I don't scare away our new friend," she explained to them, "When- if, the fighting starts, you'll know." Then she transformed herself into a large bird, which Oghren didn't bash an eyelash at and freaked Nathaniel out greatly and Anders only mildly. The vulture flapped its wings loudly and picked itself up, flying until it landed in the rafters of the barn. </p><p>"Alright, now that the Commander's gone, it's time to share war stories," said Oghren as he led the others to the building. </p><p>"War stories?" Anders raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Gossip, mage," the dwarf snorted, opening the door to reveal a crowded shed. Every inch of the floor was either shelves or mats. There was a suspicious amount of dog hair on the mats. "Did you know that the Commander dated a blood mage? John or something." </p><p>The mage narrowed his eyes then asked, "Jowan?" </p><p>"Uh huh. That's why she joined the Wardens." Oghren replied with a noncommittal shrug before he flopped down onto a mat, still in full armor. Nathaniel winced at the loud clanging noises that followed the action. </p><p>"Why do you know this?" Nathaniel asked, taking a mat further away from the dwarf, sitting cross-legged. Anders sat down next to Nathaniel and adjusted his robes as he pulled his knees to his chest. </p><p>"She told us that after we met him in a dungeon. He tried to kill her Templar boyfriend's uncle." That made Anders snort, the Commander dated a blood mage then a Templar? Extremely unlikely but if her taste was that terrible, it had to be applauded. </p><p>"Why are you telling us this?" Asked the rogue as he adjusted where his bow sat between him and Anders. </p><p>"Just think of it as a picture. Surana's only painted one corner and I'm trying to fill out the rest." </p><p>Anders and Nathaniel remained silent for a few minutes after, until the mage quietly asked the rogue, "Do you think Pounce will mind the dog smell?" </p><p>"Do you?" Nathaniel tilted his head to the side, a few strands of hair slipping from a messy braid. </p><p>Anders told himself to be professional and looked straight ahead, "This whole country smells like dog." </p><p>// </p><p>When night had fallen and the sky was dark, a hooded figure slipped into the barn. The figure had spent the day in Amaranthine, using the last of his coin to acquire more information about the magister, the arlessa, and the Keep. With no coins to spare for food and boarding again, he regretfully slunk back to the barn he hid away in like the fugitive he was. For the past few nights, there was bread laid out, presumably for him. Tonight there was dried meat and cheese. And a vulture watching him. He didn't plan on dying tonight. </p><p>He cautiously sniffed the meat and cheese. It didn't smell poisoned. He knew the family minded his presence, but he couldn't bring himself to show himself, to potentially endanger them. If they wanted him gone, his bread would have been poisoned nights ago. After taking the food, he slipped into the hayloft to sleep. </p><p>After what must have been only a few minutes of sleep, he was woken up by footfall below. A small group, with at least one heavily armored warrior, by the sounds of it. He found his sword and left the loft to face either the family or the intruders. If it was the family, he would explain himself and leave if they did not wish to knowingly harbor a fugitive slave. If it was intruders, he would defend the family who unknowingly showed him kindness. </p><p>The sight in the barn was unsurprising- his past had finally caught up to him. Two Tevinter mages, an archer- likely an assassin, and a Dwarven warrior. He let the hood slip off his shoulders as his brands flared to life, washing him in blue-white light. With a booming voice, not quite there, he simply said, "I am not going back to Tevinter. Not alive, at least." </p><p>"Tevinter? We're Fereldens," the shorter mage said, decidedly the leader despite her elven features, "We're not- the robes, they're not- We're Wardens." </p><p>"Likely," he said with a roll of his eyes then lunged towards the archer with a sweep of his blade. </p><p>The fight went embarrassingly fast. He quickly immobilized the archer, causing the human mage, a healer, to attend to his wounds for the rest of the conflict. The dwarf charged at him with relentless anger, as if he was the sole cause of any of the other’s problems. The elven mage, not a blood mage, hurled entropy and destruction spells at him, until his tired mind and wrecked body could no longer resist. He laid on the floor, paralyzed, as his vision swam with nightmarish images, distorting from faces he vaguely recognized as abominations. The dwarf went to slam his maul into his face, but the elf interjected, "Wait! Oghren, don't! I have questions for him." </p><p>Oghren stepped back, a swarm of blood-soaked hands following with him, while the elf stepped forward with blood dripping off her in pints. Her eye sockets were empty. He wished he could look away, but the glyph of paralysis prevented him from doing so. In the corner of his eye, the healer helped the archer stumble to his feet. </p><p>"Sorry about the visions- they're temporary, shouldn't last more than a few minutes," the elf sounded genuinely apologetic as she lifted the glyph, letting his head fall to the side, to look away from her eyeless face. His wounds were too severe to make any attempts to get up. "Anders, can you do anything for his wounds?" </p><p>"Um, yes," the healer helped the archer walk to and lean on Oghren. Anders sat next to him, obviously uncomfortable, and started to heal. </p><p>"No! Do not," he used his energy to turn his head and glare at the mage, "I do not need your magic." </p><p>"Oh, alright then," he said with little remorse then immediately stood, "Bleed out then." </p><p>The elven mage huffed, then took the healer's place. Her eyes had returned and only a normal amount of blood was on her, the spell must have worn off. "I can heal without magic, for the most part." </p><p>"So, we're not from the Imperium," she said, as she pulled out elfroot salves, healing potions, and clean bandages, "If you think we're slavers, you've got us all wrong. I met a Tevinter magister in an alienage. Nearly ripped his head off." </p><p>He simply hummed in response, resigned to let the mage tend to his wounds, attempt to lure him into a false sense of security with kindness, then he would kill them and escape. It was surprising how stupid these slave catchers were. </p><p>"I'm Nirvana Surana, Warden-Commander and arlessa of Amaranthine." </p><p>Oh, so they weren't slavers. Or they were stupid and liars. Very possible. Still, the mage- Nirvana, cleaned and bandaged the more superficial wounds. A large gash on his torso would regretfully need a healing spell; he nodded when Nirvana asked him if Anders could heal it. He began to doubt they were slavers more by the minute, but they could still be working with slavers. With the magister, the Tevinter ambassador to Amaranthine, who Nirvana would meet later this month.</p><p>"The dwarf's Oghren, healer's Anders, and the archer's Nathaniel. Like I said, we're Grey Wardens. We were sent here to investigate a haunting. You're not a ghost, as far as I can tell."</p><p>"I am not," he laughed, as cold healing magic washed over his torso, stitching his flesh back together. It itched, but Anders held his wrist back when he tried to scratch it.</p><p>"You got a name?" Nirvana tilted her head to the side, as if scaling him up. A bleeding fugitive slave on the floor of a barn in Amaranthine.</p><p>"Fenris," he finally said.</p><p>"Alright, Fenris, where are you going after this? The Byrants might let you stay, but you've got a place at the Keep. If you want it."</p><p>"You're conscripting him?" Nathaniel asked, "Isn't one Warden who wants you dead enough, Commander?"</p><p>"No, and you know you don't want me dead anymore, Howe. I have that effect on people," she turned to Nathaniel then back to Fenris, "I'm not bringing you back to any slavers and I'm not making you join the Wardens. I'm giving you an option to stay at the Vigil's Keep. Take it or leave it."</p><p>"I will take it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i told myself i wouldn't post this until i have a few more chapters wrote but .. i have 2.3k of chapter two wrote and zero patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. torn and frayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sooo i had like, 2.5k of this wrote within a few days of posting/finishing chapter one. then i neglected her for like, a month. but here she is &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we staying with the Byrants tonight or walking back to the Keep?" Nirvana asked the party after she helped Fenris to his feet. He was still obviously uncomfortable around her- and Anders. Mages. She wasn't that hurt over it once she realized he was a Tevinter fugitive. But he wasn't attacking them, realizing it was futile. Zevran was much more grateful for being spared, healed, and recruited, but Fenris was more like Sten- strong, silent warrior type. When she thought about it, Sten didn't seem very grateful at the moment for his release. </p><p>"Are you insane?" Anders remarked incredulously, then added, with apologetic hand gestures, "I mean no offense, Commander, but we walked here all day and then fought and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to pass out. Preferably on something that's not a dog mat." </p><p>"Noted. I'm talking to Laz first," she nodded, secretly appreciative that the new Wardens were finally standing up to her. She needed someone besides Oghren to keep her in check. She turned to Fenris and said, "You should come with me." </p><p>"Laz is the owner of this barn, I presume?" </p><p>She nodded again, then the two walked back to the homestead. Nirvana was considered tall for an elf but Fenris was still taller than her despite her boots and his lack of shoes. She<br/>
remembered a conversation she had in the Circle and laughed, then asked Fenris, "I've always wondered, and now I've got some new evidence to consider, are elves in Tevinter taller than other elves?" </p><p>He looked at her, furrowing black eyebrows that strangely didn't match his white hair, "Is that<br/>
seriously the first question you ask me?" </p><p>She shrugged. "I've never met anyone from Tevinter before you. Well, there was that magister. And I've always wondered." </p><p>He considered her for a few moments, then, seemingly satisfied, hummed and replied, "I<br/>
would not know. I have not met many elves outside of the Imperium." </p><p>"Well, I'm taller than any other elves I've met, besides you," she said with a note of pride, a feeling that was relatively new to her, "I've met a lot of elves." </p><p>"Did you grow up in an alienage or a Circle?" Fenris showed genuine interest and Nirvana was happy to open up, to build trust and learn more about the fugitive. </p><p>"A Circle, but I was a late bloomer. Went when I was thirteen. Before that I lived with a noble in Denerim." </p><p>"A servant then a mage," he said carefully. </p><p>"Adopted daughter, not that I was an orphan," she grimaced, memories of the Lady still in the back of her mind, "More like a doll. Still, I had it better than most." </p><p>Nirvana invited herself in, leading the other elf inside the home. Anything Fenris had on his tongue didn't leave his mouth. Laz looked up from where he ate dinner with his children, "Arlessa! You're covered in blood, you're not injured, are you?" </p><p>"No, no, I'm fine," she assured him, but still she felt self conscious of her bloodied robes, "Here's your 'ghost.' Fenris, Laz Byrant. Laz Byrant, Fenris." </p><p>Fenris shuffled in place, looking away from the host. Nirvana went to say something else, but<br/>
the other elf finally spoke up, "Thank you for providing food and shelter for me. Even if you did not know it, you have helped me immensely." </p><p>Jenelle looked at him, beaming with pride, either at being right or for helping someone else. She seemed like she had a thousand questions to ask him, but settled on, "Um, when you were talking to, the horses? What language were you speaking?" </p><p>"Tevene." </p><p>"You're from Tevinter?" The girl's eyes were bright with interest. </p><p>"Yes, I am a Tevinter fugitive- an escaped slave," he said as he looked at his bare feet- and<br/>
Nirvana needed to get him boots as soon as possible- to the family's horror. </p><p>"Well! If I knew that I'd've invited you to stay in the guestroom!" Laz nodded his head in<br/>
agreement to nothing in that way of his. </p><p>"Thank you, but my staying here any longer is a danger to you. It was reckless of me to stay this long." </p><p>"Well, Byrant, do you mind Fenris staying one last night?" Nirvana tilted her head questioningly, "We're headed back to the Keep in the morning." </p><p>"Course not- a friend of the arlessa is a friend of mine," the host smiled. Nirvana didn't tell him they weren't friends- not yet at least. </p><p>// </p><p>Nirvana insisted Fenris stay in the guestroom after sleeping in a barn for a week. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't protest. The two young children tried to ask his questions about his brands and Tevinter, but their father shooed them away and apologized profusely during the entire time. He was silently thankful, something about the children made him incredibly nervous. </p><p>The guest bedroom was larger than expected. The bed was small for a human, perhaps meant for an elf. The wardrobe, chests, and desk didn't interest Fenris as much as the basin of water at the foot of the bed. The water was cold but got the job of removing the dried blood and sawdust that clung to his face. After stripping out of his armor- and after a few moments of consideration, his binder- he cleaned his body with a rag until the basin of water turned brownish red. </p><p>The bed ended up being too small for Fenris, it must have been meant for a human child instead of his previous assumptions. Still, it was much more comfortable than the hayloft. He quickly fell asleep and dreamt of blood-soaked hands, elves with no eyes, and wolves eating flesh. </p><p>He woke when light filtered through the window, casting him in warmth. At first, the unfamiliar surroundings caused him to panic. Soft bed, voices muffled, voices he knew. Farmhouse. Wardens. The panic settled and the crisis was averted. Smells of cooked meat and fresh bread enticed him. </p><p>His armor was torn and bloodied, even his binder. Frustrated, he went through the wardrobe and found a dark blue tunic and black pants. The tunic are was tight around the shoulders and chest, which distressed him more than he would admit, as well as too long, and the pants were much looser than the leggings he preferred. Still, they were clean and hole-free. He put his chest plate- flattening his chest acceptably enough despite being torn- and gauntlets on despite the blood. </p><p>With a huff, he decided he was both presentable and prepared for physical confrontations then left the guest room to join the family for breakfast. He needed a job to buy new clothes, he thought. He needed to pay the family back for their hospitality. </p><p>When he found himself at the threshold of the stairs and the living space, he saw the Wardens eating breakfast with the family. There were only four chairs at the table, all occupied by the family, so the Wardens stood around and held their plates. The Commander spoke to the patriarch, the healer to the teenager, the dwarf and archer to the two children. </p><p>"Good morning, Fenris," the Commander greeted, "The Byrants made breakfast. You are a lovely host, Laz, did I mention that?" </p><p>"You did, arlessa," he said through a mouthful of what seemed to be sausage. </p><p>"Nirvana's fine," she smiled disarmingly. The statement was not directed to Byrant alone. </p><p>Once he was given a plate of food and the conversation resumed despite his looming and silent presence, he considered the features of the other elf. She was no longer wearing the cowl or horrible robes, dressed plainly in an off white tunic. Her hair was dark brown and curly, braided tightly against her scalp and almost shoulder length. Her age showed in streaks of grey hair starting at her temples and wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Dark lines with sharp thorns lined each side of her face and her forehead, marking her as Dalish. Gold jewelry on her ears and face displayed her wealth. Her skin was a similar tone to his own, only hers was warmer. He supposed one couldn't decide she was a mage based on her features. Her eyes glowed no more the any elf's reflective ones, her voice was even and unlike any of the abominations he had faced. She looked like a regular elf. </p><p>He frowned, chewing a bite of egg, then looked at the healer. He hadn't used any entropy spells last night, there was no trace of blood magic in his castings. His reddish-brown hair was down, free from the ponytail he wore before, framing his face softly. He laughed at something Nathaniel said, something that wasn't even funny, and his eyes were bright. Still, not an abomination. Fenris realized he was staring at mages and made a conscious effort to look at his breakfast instead. </p><p>After finishing the meal, the Commander refused payment, insisting breakfast was enough. Once the door was closed, she turned to the party and said, "Let's go to Amaranthine first. We'll see about Kristoff and Delilah, then head back to the keep and resupply, yeah? And, Fenris, if you want to wander off, stay in Amaranthine, or go back to the Keep, do whatever. Just tell Varel, you're a recruit or something. An old friend, hired muscle, whatever. Or the truth, I suppose." </p><p>He nodded and without thinking said, "I suppose I will accompany you to Amaranthine to find work. If I cannot, I could work with the Wardens?" </p><p>"You could," she said. Then the party started the journey to the city in silence. </p><p>Fenris watched Nirvana, in between watching the other Wardens. Nirvana had an odd expression, like she was amused, but the party was quiet. She glanced at Fenris then raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. Finally, she said, "Let's play a game. Oghren and I are quite familiar, but the rest of us are practically strangers, even if we're blood." </p><p>That got a loud, bellowing laugh from Oghren, a chuckle from Anders, and a grim snort from<br/>
Nathaniel. Fenris didn't understand the humor of it. </p><p>"We're going to play a question game. We each get to ask each other one question and we get, let's say, two passes. Lying is allowed if you're convincing. I'll go first," she said and turned her attention to the dwarf, "Oghren, do you think the experience of casteless dwarves is more comparable to the experience of mages in Circles or elves in alienages?" </p><p>"Er, pass," the dwarf eventually said. </p><p>"Hm, now ask me a question," she sounded a little disappointed. </p><p>Fenris understood the point of this activity, to get to know each other, something very important if he was to stay at the Keep. At least until the arrival of Danarius. Still, the activity was stupid. There was no reason for him to participate, but he was interested in his new companions. </p><p>"Why do you always wear that hat? You even said it was silly," he took just as long to ask a question than to answer the previous one. </p><p>Nirvana laughed a little, then answered, seemingly honest enough, "At first, it was because my head, especially my ears, were freezing. I was bald when I left the Circle, it's a Dalish thing. Now, it's just habit. Damn Ferelden weather still freezes my ears off. Alright, who's next? Howe?" </p><p>The archer looked away from the horizon to glance at her, then Fenris. He quirked at eyebrow at the elf, earning only a scowl in response. With a shrug, he asked, "So, where'd you learn to fight like that? Nearly killed me last night. Would've if Anders wasn't there." </p><p>The mage looked up from where he was talking in a stupid voice to his robes, then gave what Fenris supposed was to be a charming smile, "I like to think my preventing death is what keeps Surana from strangling me to my death. She's unfortunately immune to my charisma and looks." </p><p>Fenris tilted his head, annoyed by the banter, bored without it. He sighed and answered the question, "I was a slave in Tevinter, I've fought for magisters as long as I can remember. Trained warriors were prized possessions." </p><p>The party remained quiet until Nirvana eventually said, "You're supposed to ask Nathaniel something now, Fenris." </p><p>He considered the archer for a few moments, trying to think of anything interesting about him, then settled on, "Why did you join the Grey Wardens?" </p><p>"Surana conscripted me after I broke into the Keep. It belonged to my family and I intended on taking some of our belongings back, I was caught, then I found out my father's murderer was the arlessa. I wanted to kill her, not that I wanted her title. I suppose being a Warden was better fate than execution." </p><p>"Cheers to that." Anders laughed and pantomimed making a toast, which Nirvana joined in on. </p><p>"Anders, your turn," said Nirvana with a note of fondness. </p><p>"Commander, is it true you dated a blood mage? Then a Templar?" </p><p>"Ugh, Oghren, what have told them?" The elf glared at the dwarf, with no real menace, then she flippantly continued, "Sorta, I had relations with a blood mage before I found out he was a blood mage." </p><p>She spoke as if her words weren't an admission to guilt, to a crime. Unknowingly a criminal. Fenris supposed if she hadn't known, but no, there were signs. Blood magic doesn't simply go unknown. </p><p>She continued once again, "I'm not dating a Templar, I'm dating a Warden with Templar training. He was conscripted before he finished his training and he hated it. He has nothing against mages." </p><p>She defended the Templar unlike the blood mage. She defended herself before the blood mage, but the Templar before herself. The mage was curious, but honest. Disarmingly honest. </p><p>"Now, how did you get away with escaping the Circle six times? No punishments more severe than solitary, right?" </p><p>"Seven, actually," Anders sounded too proud of that fact, "I'm a Spirit Healer. Rare, important, etcetera. Irving liked me, too. Not as much as he liked you. I was Harrowed sooner than most, so they couldn't, you know. The Templars really wanted to execute me last time, though." </p><p>"Not that they could, with the Circle having its independence now." There was the pride again. An ugly worm inside of everyone, a dangerous thing if you continue to feed it like the mage did. </p><p>"Oh?" Anders raised an eyebrow curiously. </p><p>"I pulled a favor with the Queen for Irving," she said casually, "Anyways, someone was going to ask this eventually. Fenris, what's with the glowing and the lyrium?" </p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know, mage?" He snapped, the anger at her previous statements finally having a way out. </p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" The mage frowned, as if she didn't understand. How could she not understand? </p><p>"You associate with blood mages." He said through gritted teeth, his words hissed more than spoken. </p><p>"But I'm not a blood mage and I'm not a magister," she tilted her head, unphased by his harsh words, "Remember the magister in the alienage I spoke of?" </p><p>Fenris nodded, because he knew he would sat something even more rash if he opened his mouth again. </p><p>"There were riots then a 'plague' in the alienage, so it was closed off. No one in or out, until I made my way in. Tevinter mages were 'treating' the elves they claimed were sick, but they were kidnapping and shipping them off to the Imperium. To fund the regent's civil war. Their leader offered me power and strength, all it took was the blood of slaves. I couldn't think straight to cast a spell, so I tried to cut his head off. Not that I'm any good with a sword. So there, yes, I 'associated' with a blood mage, but I want nothing to do with Tevinter magisters," the mage finished her story with a huff, then gave him a small smile, "Are you answering the original question or passing?" </p><p>He could only believe the mage based on her word and her actions. She had spared him, healed him, offered him better lodging than hers despite her status as arlessa and his as a fugitive. He believed her to be honest before this. </p><p>He decided to answer, because it would be asked again later if he didn't answer now, "In Tevinter, my former master, a magister named Danarius, studied lyrium warriors. Apparently after taking years of research and spending thousands of gold, he finally created one. Unfortunately for him, I escaped and plan on killing him." </p><p>"Oh, well, if you need help with that, I'll happily do what I can," she replied immediately and without thought, "I'm sure the other Wardens will as well, even if I do not order them to do so." </p><p>The other Wardens made their agreement known, that they would stand by him in the face of oppression and injustice. There was a strange feeling in his chest, tight and gripping his heart with claws. Distantly, he recognized the feeling as companionship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>